Tirrena Devil
by TirrenaDevil-Winchester08
Summary: So much happened to Dean during his time in Hell. But is all his memories of Hell real or fake? Who is this Tirrena and does she hold the key to Dean's memories? What is the relationship between Tirrena and Castiel? Was there another Apocalypse before the birth of the Winchester boys? Read and find out. Sequel to Alena.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello everyone. I know that there is a show titled Supernatural, which is all about the Winchester brothers known to everyone as Dean; the eldest; and Sam; the youngest. Well you all already know that Dean went to Hell and the reason behind it. If you don't, well let me fill you in. A year after their father John Winchester sold his soul to Azazel; the yellow eyes demon; Dean sold his soul to bring Sam back to life after Jake; another physic; stabbed Sam in the back.

You all know that the cross road's demon; known as Teresa; gave him only one year before the Hell Hounds will come for him (Dean) and drag him to Hell. The reason for this is because of Lilith and her wanting to start the Apocalypse. By sending Dean to Hell, Lilith broke one of the seals which is "the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in hell". I will explain how this is later.

Up until that point and when Dean was brought back from Hell to his body; buried 6 feet in the ground; by Castiel you know what happened. But what no one knows and what I am willing to share with all of you Winchester fans is what actually happened to Dean when he was in Hell for 4 months earth time and 40 years Hell time.

Who am I you might be asking yourselves. Well I am every demon's worst nightmare, and every mans worst nightmare and dream. For I am the daughter of Lucifer, and the Princess of Darkness/ Princess of Hell's fire. I am Tirrena Devil.


	2. 1: Who Will Torture Dean Winchester?

Chapter 1: Who Will Torture Dean Winchester?

It all started when I was relaxing after a long morning and afternoon of torturing when my friend and ex Castiel and John Winchester; who I became friends with while he was in Hell; came into my room. As I looked up from my book I asked in surprise, "To what do I owe this honor of seeing the two of you here?"

"Tirrena you must hurry and get Dean." John said to me in fear for what might be happening to Dean.

"Dean...?" I asked until it finally clicked. "Dean, your son Dean?" I asked with fear now in my voice.

"Yes. Look Tirrena you know who Dean is and who he will become." Castiel reminded me.

"I know. OK listen. Castiel you erase your presence and John's until I get back. Stay out of sight." With that I changed into my long tight black with a fiery design on the bottom half of the skirt. The top was black and blood red mix with a low v neck to where you could see the tip or shall I say the middle of my breast; but not the nipples. I then ran out of my room to where I knew Dean was being held, under the torturing command of Alastar.

Once I arrived I found myself finding Alastar already torturing Dean in the worst way. He had disguised himself as John and there was another demon on the other side of him the was disguised as Sam. Together they were slashing, cutting, and carving on Dean. I walked up to them and said in an evil deadly tone, "Hello guys."

They all turned to me and the looks on all of their faces was that of shock and surprise. "What do we owe this honor Tirrena?" Alastar asked me as he transformed back to himself.

"I came because I heard that you had Dean Winchester here and I have come to order you to sign him over to me." I announced.

"You what?" Alastar asked me in shock and anger. "Why do you want him to be signed over to you? Huh? What's in it for you?"

I knew that I had to lie and for what I had to say it pained me to even think it let alone say it aloud. "I had his father. You remember John, his father. Well I had so much fun torturing him and playing around with my toy. That's what I call him. My toy. Anyway I want to have Dean as my toy and see if he's as good a toy as his father was." I explained. I then added, "And as you're superior and at a higher rank then yourself I am allowed to do that, since I am the Devil's daughter." I announced.

I saw the other younger demons back away while Alastar stood his ground. "What makes you think that you can waltz in here and take away one of my tourcheries?"

"Because I have the right to." I said in a threatening tone.

Just then as if right on cue my older brother Lucifer came in and said, "What's going on over here?" He asked us.

I explained everything all the while Alastar was in fumes. After I finished my explanation Lucifer said, "I see. Now tell me Alastar why you can't oblige my sister in what she wants?" He asked Alastar in a deadly tone and also with a deadly and threatening expression on his face.

"Because Mr. Dean Winchester in under me to torturer and I don't see why she should have him since she already has enough souls to torturer." Alastar explained to my brother.

"I see. You make a valid point." Lucifer said as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

"Hey wait a minute I'll hand over one of my torturies to Alastar, and by doing that we should have no problems. Does that seem _**fair**_?" I asked as I said fair in an evil deadly and annoyed tone.

"It seems fair to me. What do you think Alastar?" Lucifer asked. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was getting agitated and annoyed with the situation at hand.

"I don't see why I should give her what she wants." Alastar asked now in anger and furry.

"How about because I said so." Announced my father who had come up from behind Alastar.

"Hello your highness." Alastar said in a respectful tone.

"Good evening Alastar. Now I have over heard your situation and I can see no problem with Tirrena being the one to torturer Dean Winchester. Now Alastar if you will give her the release forms we can all go about and do what we need to be doing instead of arguing." My father commanded/ ordered.

"Yes your highness." with that Alastar handed me the release forms that put Dean into my custody and after I signed them I had my two guards bring him to my room. I had to keep up my appearance and make sure that no one knew my true plans for Dean.

Once at my room I sent my guards away and helped Dean to my bed. I then did a spell that made it to where Dean couldn't see my room's true nature. As I tucked him in and started to clean and heal him, Castiel and John both reappeared and walked over to Dean and myself.

"What took you?" Castiel asked.

"I had a devil of a time getting him into my custody. He was a signed to be under the torturing command of Alastar. So you know that, that would automatically take me longer." I said as I healed the wounds that were inflicted upon Dean.

"Well thank god he's here safe with you." John said as he knelt by the bed and stroked Dean's hair. I was actually glad that Dean was asleep for I knew that he would ask me a lot of questions and at that moment I knew that I didn't have the time to think up of the right answers.

With that John and Castiel left me to care for Dean and I knew that I was going to be in for a long ass night.


	3. 2: Dean and Tirrena in Hell

Chapter 2: Dean and Tirrena in Hell

Dean's POV

As I awoke I looked around and saw that I was in a room that had walls that were painted red and black, as I looked to the chair that was right next to the bed I saw the most beautiful women that I have ever seen in my life. _'Am I still in Hell?'_ I asked myself as I took in the room that I was currently in.

"I see your finally awake Mr. Dean Winchester." The women in the chair said to me. Her eyes the color of blood red.

"Um...where am I? Am I still in Hell?" I asked not quite sure what to believe.

"Yes you are still in Hell. However you have been transferred in to my custody. I will be your new torturer." She said to me with an evil yet flirtatious grin on her ruby red lips.

"You? Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked still not quite sure what to make of this whole situation.

"Yes me, and it all depends on how you see it. I mean you have the honor to not only meet your father's torturer face to face..."

"WHAT?!" I asked with shock and a hint of fear.

"Yes I was the one who tortured your father, and I am also Satan's only daughter. They call me Tirrena Devil, the worst person to be assigned to, to be tortured by." she said with an evil grin.

"Oh shit." I said taking all that she just said in

"Don't you worry Dean. I will be torturing you in a way that I have never done with any other soul. And the reason for that is because of a promise I made to your father right before he escaped from Hell." She explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked, now really curious as to what my father went through when he was down here.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. You just worry about what I'm gonna be doing to you for your torturing." She said with a grin that I couldn't figure out.

"And what is that going to entail?" I asked a knot forming in my throat.

"Well let's just say that it's not going to be as bad as what you were dealing with. It will be a lot worst in other ways though." She explained with an evil and mischievous grin on her face.

'_Oh God help me.'_ I prayed fearing the worst.

40 years later in Hell time

* * *

Tirrena's POV

"Dean what's this?" I asked as I looked at the box that Dean was handing to me.

"It's a gift to show you and to remind you of how much I love you." He said as I opened the box up.

"Oh my this is beautiful Dean." I said as I kissed him for there inside the box was a beautiful necklace with a white smooth small circular stone with a picture of a crow or a raven on it.

"I love you so much Tirrena." He said as he helped me put it on.

Once on my neck I cast a spell on it to where only Dean and I would be able to see it and only Dean or myself would be able to take it off my neck. "I love it, and I love you too."

"See my lord I told you that they were hooking up with one another." We both pulled apart finding Alestar, Crowley, and my father in my door way.

"Alestar will you bring Mr. Winchester over to me." My father said in an angry and disappointed tone.

"Father please don't." I begged

"You know the rules Tirrena." With that I watched as my father erased Dean's memories of me and replaced them with false and more horrid memories. "Alestar take Dean to the torcher chambers and see if he is up to torturing souls." I watched as my father and Alestar and Crowley take Dean out of my chambers.

Once I was alone I sent a message to the only person that I knew that could help me save Dean. As I arrived at the top of my favorite mountain top awaiting for my friend and hopefully Dean's savior.

"Hello Tirrena what do I owe this pleasure?" Asked a familiar voice.

As I turned around I saw my good long time forbidden friend, "Castiel its great seeing you again." I said as he and I hugged briefly. "I do need your help and quickly."

"What is it Tirrena? You seem trouble more so than usual." Castiel said with great concern.

"My father has taken Dean Winchester out of my custody and given him over to Alestar." I said with great concern and worry in my voice.

"WHAT?!" Castiel all but yelled with disbelief. "How could you let this happen?"

"I didn't intentionally plan for this to happen. But you should also know that my father erased his memories with me and replaced them with ones of him actually being tortured and for ten he tortured souls. You have to get to him out of Hell before he breaks the first seal." I said with urgency in my voice.

"I will get him out as fast as I can." And with that Castiel was off rescuing Dean from not only Hell but from also breaking the first seal.

As I stood on my mountain top alone I cast a spell upon Dean and his soul. "Let the two souls become one when true love comes back for the forgotten once again. With one kiss fill with love by both let he has forgotten the truth have the real memories come back upon him both in heart, body, and his soul. Let this spell keep hope upon this forbidden love." And with that I saw my spell find its way to Dean and until he and I could be reunited.


	4. 3: Dean Re-Meets Tirrena

Chapter 3: Dean Re-Meets Tirrena

Castiel's POV

I knew that something was wrong with Tirrena since I had not heard from her since her father, Lucifer and her Uncle Michael first got thrown into that hell hole in the ground. I know that I can rely on Dean and Sam for their help in finding her. I don't know what it is but I feel that something is wrong and that she's in danger somehow.

"Dean, Sam." I announce as I appear into their motel room.

"Cas what in the world?" Dean said with what looked like confusion on his face.

"Cas you ok?" Sam asked worry I believe it to be in his voice.

"I am quite alright but I fear that a friend of mine is not. I can feel her essence but I need your help to find and most likely save her." I explain as best as I could.

"Sure Cas. You've helped us out so many times in more ways than one, so of course we'll help you." Dean said as Sam nodded his head in agreement.

With both of them in agreement we all got into Dean's car and I transported us, unseen of course, to the location that I had narrowed from where I was feeling Tirrena's essence come from.

"We're here. She's close by." I announce as we drove up to an abandoned warehouse.

Once out of the car we loaded ourselves up with weapons and entered the warehouse prepared for the worse. As we entered and looked around I could feel her essence grow stronger yet weaker all at once. "She's this way, hurry." I announce as I took off in the direction that her essence was telling me she was and as I entered the room I saw her.

"Oh shit." I heard Dean say from behind me as both he and Sam caught up to me and stood right behind me.

Slowly I walked into the room cautiously and up to Tirrena's badly beaten and bleeding body. "Tirrena." I said to her in a soothing voice.

"Ca….Castiel?" She replied weakly, her eyes fluttering open. "Is that really and truly you?" she asked me unsure if she could believe what was happening.

"Yes it is." I said with reassurance. "I've brought Dean and Sam with me." I said hoping that me stating Dean's name would give her more will power to live.

"Castiel…I…I'm mortal now. Crowley m…made me m…mortal after my brother was no longer in charge in h….Hell. I…I've been h…here e…ever s…since." She got out weakly and with all hope dead in her eyes.

"I didn't know. I…"

"Cas I don't mean to break this reunion but we need to get out of here. Who knows how long it'll be safe for us." Sam said as Dean was on look out.

"Tirrena can you stand?" I asked with hope that she could. "Tirrena?" I asked but she was already passed out. "Dean get in here I'm taking us all back to your car. Once we were all together I took us back to Dean's car once in Dean asked me, "So where to Cas?" "To a Motel where I can heal her. Quickly Dean."

* * *

Sam's POV  
Once Dean and I got a room we gave Cas the all clear and before we could even blink he was there holding this Tirrena person in his arms. Dean and I both just stood back and watched as Cas carefully placed her on one of the beds and with his powers healed her in a blink of an eye.

"She will fine now. I however need to rest. So if you two could watch over her until I get back. I will return shortly."

"Wait Cas…" Dean tried to say to stop him but he was already gone. "So Sammy what do you want to do now that we're stuck in this room?" Dean asked me with aggravation in his voice.

"Well we could both just take turns watching over her. If you'd like I'll take the first shift you can take the next. Let's say you come back here in um… how about 3 hours." I said looking around the room for as I unpacked my laptop.

"You sure Sam?" Dean asked me with uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure. I'm gonna see if I could find anything on out mystery girl Tirrena." I explained turning on my laptop.

"Ok see you in 3 hours." And with that Dean exited the room leaving me alone with and unconscious Tirrena.

'_Who is this girl?'_ I asked myself and I began my research.

* * *

Dean's POV

After Sam left the room I just sat in the chair by the bed that Cas's friend was now resting in. 'Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz' rang my cell which was on vibrate. "Hello." I greeted not recognizing the number.

"Dean it's me Castiel. I'm calling you to inform you that yes I have healed Tirrena of her wombs but she is still going to be weak. I didn't have enough power to heal her completely so because of the loss of blood and food she is still going to be really weak. Also you're going to need to help her through the transition." Castiel instructed and informed me to do.

"What do you mean help her through the transition?" I asked confused as to what transition I would be helping her through.

"She is not use to being human. She is us to having power and a lot of it. So you will need to help her adjust." Cas explained.

"Oh great." I said rolling my eyes not believing what Castiel was telling me what I was gonna have to do.

"Look Dean I have to go. Good luck. I'll return as soon as I can." after saying that Cas hung up.

"Why does he always do that?" I asked out loud. I turned my head and my attention towards Tirrena. The necklaces that she wore all intrigued me. She wore a choker like one with a pentagram on it, her other one a little bit longer in the chain was a beautiful white smooth small circular stone with a picture of a crow or a raven on it. It looked familiar for some reason. "Man where have I seen this before?" I asked myself aloud. "It looks so familiar."

"That's because you gave it to me." Tirrena said with a weak and drained voice. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked me watching my hand that was still holding her necklace.

"You're safe. We're in a hotel room right now. Castiel healed you almost completely. He said that you need to rest and when you're up to it eat." I explained as I released her necklace from my hand.

"Castiel healed me? He shouldn't have done that." she said with pain and what I believe to be a hint of anger.

"Why? He was trying and succeeded in saving your life." I asked confused by her reaction.

She turned her head to face me and said, "No he didn't. He just prolonged my death. I can't be mortal for this long. My body can't handle it. Cas…."

"Hey Dean did Cas call you?" Sam asked as he walked in the room.

"Yeah he did and she's awake." I answered "Can you finish what you were saying?" I asked Tirrena.

"Um… Castiel should have known that. There is only one way to save me but the only person that I told doesn't remember." She said tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Who did you tell? Maybe Cas could jog their memory." Sam asked as well as suggested as he sat it the other chair.

"There is nothing that Castiel could do. He has to remember all the memories on his own." Tirrena informed us.

"So who is he? Maybe we could help him remember." I offered thinking about what we could do to help her.

"Dean…" she said my name in a way that only Alena ever did, filled with love and compassion. "The person who I told was you, in Hell." She said her tears now falling more like a river.

"What?" both Sam and I asked with disbelief.

"What do you mean you told me in Hell? I've never met you before in my life." I said still not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes I did, you just don't remember." She replied closing her eyes as if it were to painful to even look at me.

* * *

AN: Hey I hope you all are enjoying this story. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. 4: Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

Dean's POV

"What do you mean you told me in Hell? I've never met you before in my life." I said still not believing what I was hearing.

"Yes I did, you just don't remember." She replied closing her eyes as if it were to painful to even look at me.

"Dean, how is she?" I heard Cas ask from behind me.

"See for yourself." I said as I moved out of the way still trying to wrap my head around what Tirrena had just told me.

"Tirrena." Cas said as he sat on the bed right next to Tirrena.

"Castiel, why did you do this?" She asked him in confusion and a hint of anger.

"Tirrena I did it to save you." Cas replied with confusion.

"Castiel you know as well as I that I can't survive for long in this body being mortal. You just prolonged the inevitable." She said as she in a friendly way stroked Cas's cheeks with her hand.

"Ow shit." I cried out as my head began to throb.

"Dean?" Sam called out for me but I couldn't see him anymore. My head began to hurt worst.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Are you ready to be tortured Dean?" I heard Tirrena ask me._

"_Are you going to actually finish what your starting?" I asked in a flirtatious way._

_As she climbed on top of me wearing nothing but a black lace bra and a deep red lace panties. "That depends Dean. Have you been good or bad?" she asked me licking my ear in a seductive way._

_I could feel myself getting arouse and turned on just by her breathing on me. "I….I…" _

"_Are you able to speak Dean? Or has the Devil's Daughter got your tongue?" She asked as she began kissing my bare chest. Her tongue arousing me even more._

"_Please… p…please…." I begged not able to speak the correct way._

"_Please what?" She asked me in a seductive way. I knew her game by heart by now. She's been playing this game now for the past 10 years. And each time I could feel that not only was I being tortured but so was she._

"_Please untie my hands and stop playing this game with me. I know that each time you do this I'm not the only one who is suffering here." I said feeling the heat from my body begin to explode._

"_You think so?" She asked her face just inches from mine._

"_I know so." I said as I lifted my head and our lips touched for the first time. As I kissed her I felt my body become filled with lust and passion._

"_Dean… oh hell with it." Tirrena said with lust and passion in her voice and in her eyes. _

_She quickly untied my hands and together we became on with our bodies. Our passion and lust for each other taking over and controlling our hormones and bodies and even our souls. I might be crazy but being with her our bodies as one felt right. It felt like we belonged to be together._

_~End Of Flashback~_

* * *

"Dean?" I heard Sam call worry and concern in his voice.

"Dean?" I heard Tirrena ask, her voice low and weak but still filled with worry, concern, and even love.

"I'm ok. I'm fine." I said to reassure all of them that I was fine. I could feel Sam help me up to my feet and over to the bed where I could only guess that Tirrena was on.

"You sure you're ok Dean?" Tirrena asked as I laid down beside her.

"I'm fine. Just a head ach and I could have sworn I saw a vision or possibly a memory." I said my right arm over my eyes.

"A memory of what Dean?" Cas asked with much interest.

"A memory of a personal nature." I said feeling myself blush.

"Personal nature Dean?" Sam asked with humor in his voice.

"Yeah personal nature." I said not moving my arm off my eyes for fear of what their faces wore.

"Was it of us?" Tirrena asked with not only interest but also hope.

I turned my head to face hers and said, "Yeah…how did you know?" I asked.

"It was in your eyes and written all over your face." She replied weakly.

'_It was?' _I asked myself.

* * *

AN: Hey hope you all are enjoying the story. Plz send me your thoughts and opinions. Plz review


	6. 5: True Love Or A Loss Love?

Chapter 5: True Love Or A Loss Love?

3 days later

Tirrena's POV

As I laid on the bed thinking about my life and how far along I've come I couldn't help but think that everything that I've been through has lead me to Dean.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Dean I feel that I should be completely honest with you." I said to Dean as we laid in each other's embrace._

"_What is it? What is there for you to be honest to me about?" Dean asked me I could tell by the tightening of his arms around my body that he was thinking the worst._

"_It's nothing bad. I just think that you should know not only the good of me but also the bad. I mean you know that I'm way older then you in both Hell and Earth years and you know that for most of my life I've known nothing but the bad side of you human beings." I began to explain not sure if he was understanding fully where I was going with this._

"_Tirrena, My beautiful mystical goddess, I know that you have lived a long life and that because you are the Devil's daughter that you have done some horrible things during that time. But…yeah part of me is curious about your past while the other part is just happy that I'm here with you." Dean explained to me, his love for me shining in his eyes._

"_But Dean I feel that I need to tell you what I've done and how I've become the woman that you know and love and who loves you." I explained snuggling closer to his bare chest not wanting to leave his warmth or lose his love._

"_Tirrena if you feel that you need to tell me about your past then by all means go on ahead." He said kissing the top of my head._

"_But Dean I fear that if I do tell you then I'll lose you and your love forever. I mean I've done a lot of horrible things in my time and I just don't want to lose you. I…I love you way too much, I know how horrid I would feel if I should ever lose you." I admitted burying my face into his chest the fear of losing his beginning to consume me._

"_Tirrena look at me," He said lifting my face out off of his chest and carefully lifting it up to where I could look deep into his eyes and soul. "Tirrena I love you for who you are. I've always known that you've done a lot of horrid and unthinkable things to humans and their souls all throughout your life. However, my love for you allows me to overlook all of that and I know that nothing you say or do will change the way I feel about you. And truth be told you and my late wife Alena are the only people that I've bared my soul to." Dean said, all his love and reassurance in his eyes and in his soul. Slowly he bent his head closer to me and we kissed with all the love that we have for one another, with all the passion and everything that we felt for one another went into that one hot kiss._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"Tirrena." I heard Castiel call out to me as I got out of my head and my memories of Dean and our time in Hell together.

"Yeah Castiel?" I asked my body feeling even more weak then it did 3 days ago.

"How are you feeling today. You seemed deep in thought when I arrived. Do you want to talk about what you were thinking about?" He asked me looking deep into my eyes and soul.

"Castiel, I'm feeling the same as I was yesterday just a little bit weaker. I was remembering my time in Hell with Dean." I admitted looking around making sure that Dean and his brother Sam were nowhere in sight.

"Oh. What did happen between you two when he was in Hell? I mean when you came to me on that fateful September day 5 years ago I could sense that you had some strong feelings towards Dean." Castiel asked, his curiosity written all over his face.

"What can I say, I broke the number one rule of Hell; Don't fall in love with your torturie or your torturer. Dean and I fell in love with each other and we were caught." I said the memories haunting me.

"We what?" Dean asked from behind Castiel, Sam right next to him.

"Um…" I couldn't find the right words to say.

"Are you telling me that I fell in love with you in Hell? A…a demon?" He asked a hint of venom and disbelief in his voice and eyes.

"Dean that was unnecessary." Castiel said in my defense.

"Well she is a demon isn't she?" Sam asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"No I'm not a demon." I said pain, loss and despair in my voice and most likely written on my face.

"You're not? Then how do you explain us knowing each other in Hell?" Dean asked me hatred and disgust in his voice.

"Dean calm down." Castiel said trying his best to keep us all calm but failing horribly.

"Calm down? How can I calm down when this demon is telling me that we were in love in Hell? You tell me that." Dean said in anger and rage. As I looked in his eyes all the love and understanding that I once saw in his eyes were gone now.

"Dean… as I said before I'm not a demon. My name is Tirrena Devil, I'm the Devil's daughter. I was born in Hell and I'm what they like to call the Princess of Hell." I explained the loss that I was feeling of Dean's love coming out in my voice. "I can't go into more for you have to remember the truth on your own. It's my father's rules. Only you can regain the true memories. But in order to do that you have to truly want to and want to remember them for the right reasons." I explained feeling myself go back into my head and into my memories. "That's why you remembered that one memory three days ago, Dean. That's why…" and then I was in my own head and own memories.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

"_Tirrena, did you really think that telling me all that you've done in your past would scare me away from you?" Dean asked me after I finished telling him my entire life story. Well what I could remember and what was important that is._

"_Well I thought you would see me as a demon and hate me for my past." I admitted scared that he just might change his mind about his love for me._

"_Tirrena nothing on this planet, Hell, Heaven, or Earth could ever make me stop loving you. I love you and there is no one else I would rather be with. And I know that if Alena was or is looking down on us from heaven then I know that she would want me to be happy, and Tirrena I am ever most happy here with you. I love you and as I said nothing will ever change that."_

"_Really Dean? Do you really mean that?" I asked not really believing what I was hearing._

"_Yes really. You've changed my world Tirrena. Now I may be in Hell but when I'm with you I feel like I've gone to heaven." Dean said with a love filled smile shining on his face._

"_And you've changed mine Dean. I love you so much and I never ever want to lose you or your love." _

"_You won't. I promise you won't." Dean said pulling me closer to him and grabbing my lips with his as he began once again to show me how much he loves me. _

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

**AN:**** Hey hope you all are enjoying the story. please review or I'll never know what you think. chapter 6 will be up soon. Hope you all have a great Thanksgiving.**


	7. 6: Could It Be Love?

Chapter 6: Could It Be Love?

Sam's POV

As Tirrena passed out once again I turned to Dean for the first time since we entered the room and saw nothing but hatred and disbelief in his eyes and written all over his face.

"Dean? Dean you ok?" I asked concerned for I had never seen Dean this angry and this enraged by anyone in my entire life.

"How can she think that I would ever love her?" Dean asked out loud.

"Dean Tirrena wouldn't lie about something like this. I know because I've known her for a long time and there are just some things that she won't lie about and this is one of them." Castiel said checking Tirrena's vitals to ensure that she was still alive.

"Well I thought you would see me as a demon and hate me for my past." We all heard Tirrena say in her sleep.

'_Is she talking to Dean?'_ I asked myself trying to wrap my head around what was going on. _'Is she remembering a conversation with Dean in Hell?'_

"Really Dean? Do you really mean that?" She asked out loud still sound asleep, I looked towards Dean to see what he made of what she was saying and what was happening.

"What the Hell is this?" Dean asked both Cas and I.

"Well it would seem Dean that Tirrena is rememebering your time together when you were in Hell." Cas explained.

"What?" Dean asked not believing what Cas had just said.

"Dean it was Tirrena who told me that I couldn't wait any longer to get you out of Hell. She said and I quote 'My father has taken Dean Winchester out of my custody and given him over to Alestar.' I then asked her how she could of allowed this to happen and she replied with, 'I didn't intentionally plan for this to happen. But you should also know that my father erased his memories with me and replaced them with ones of him actually being tortured and for ten he tortured souls. You have to get to him out of Hell before he breaks the first seal.' She was concerned and had a sense of such urgency in her voice when she told me that I had to get you out of Hell right then and there. And between you and me I could see in her eyes something that I've never seen in all my years that I've known her." Castiel explained, while he spoke Cas kept looking over Tirrena with the love of a brother and a really close friend.

"And what's that?" Dean asked. I could tell that he was digesting all that Cas had just conveyed to him.

"Love." Cas said with such compassion that I've never heard come out of his mouth.

"Love?" both Dean and I asked at once. Both not really sure that we heard him right.

"And you've changed mine Dean. I love you so much and I never ever want to lose you or your love." We all heard Tirrena cry out. As all three of us turned and looked at her we could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. I looked over to Dean and he wasn't where I last saw him.

I looked over towards Tirrena again and there I saw Dean leaning over her. He was looking over her in a way that I have never seen him look at anyone before, not even Alena.

"Dean you ok?" I asked my concern growing.

When he didn't reply I knew that something was wrong. "Dean?" I heard Cas ask.

* * *

Dean's POV  
"And you've changed mine Dean. I love you so much and I never ever want to lose you or your love." I looked over to where Tirrena was. Without realizing what I was doing I was walking over to her side. Once there I reached down and lifted her Crow necklace into my hand. _'What the Hell is she doing to me?'_ I asked myself.

_~Flashback~_

"_Dean are you ok?" Tirrena asked me, her beautiful blood red eyes staring at me with care and concern._

"_It's nothing Tirrena." I said not sure how to tell her what was really going on in my head._

"_Dean I can tell that something is bothering you. You don't need to hide from me. You and I have been seeing each other now for ten years. You can tell me anything." She said as she place her hands over mine in a reassuring way._

"_Tirrena…I…I…" I once again couldn't get the words out. _'How do I tell her something as big as this?'_ I asked myself._

"_Dean whatever it is you can tell me." Tirrena said trying her best to reassure me that all would be ok._

"_Ok… I'll tell it to you straight." I said taking a deep breath. "Tirrena all of my life I've only cared and love with all my heart only one person. And that is my late wife Alena. But with you it's different. I don't know how exactly to explain it but, to sum it up… well…Tirrena I think I've fallen in love with you." I said. As I looked in her eyes I could see a mixture of emotions running all throughout her. "Tirrena? You ok?" I asked fear running all throughout my body and soul._

"_Did you just tell me that you were falling in love with me?" She asked as she tried her best to comprehend what I had just said._

"_Yes I did." I admitted fearing what she would say._

_Without any warning I felt Tirrena launch herself at me as we fell onto her bed I could feel her arms wrap around my neck, her lips on top of mine, and her eyes filled with all kinds of emotion._

_When we landed on the bed, me on the bottom her on top, she stopped kissing me and pulled away not removing herself off of me. "Dean," she said staring deep into my eyes. _

"_Yes?" I asked as I feared what she was going to say. I could feel a knot forming in my throat._

"_My wonderful, sexy Dean." She said with a seductive and sexy smile on her lips. Her blood red eyes were unreadable. "I've fallen in love with you too." She said and then she slammed her lips onto mine and we kissed with all the passion, all the lust, and all the love that we had for each other._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Dean?" I heard Tirrena ask as she stared into my eyes. I could tell that she was unsure of what to say and what I would say.

"I…" I began to say totally forgetting that both Cas and Sam were there with us.

"It's ok Dean. I know that you no longer have any feelings for me." She started to say as she gasped for breath. She weakly lifted her arm and signaled for me to sit on the bed next to her. As I sat on the bed she lifted her arm and placed it weakly on my cheek softly her eyes filled with love and loss. "Dean I know that you love Alena and that you love your family. I hope that someday you will remember the love that you and I once shared when we were together in Hell. I love you Dean. And truth be told you have been the only man that I have ever loved. Don't you ever change your ways and the person that you are." I watched stunned as she weakly lifted her upper body upright and with the last of her strength she pulled my head towards hers and whispered, "I…w…will al…always…l…l…love…you. M…my w…wo…wonderful, se…sexy Dean." She then lifted her head the rest of the way to mine and using the last of her strength she kissed me with all the love that she had for me.

Then before my eyes her head fell back and her eyes closed I noticed a tear rolling down her cheeks. I couldn't understand why I felt my heart begin to break, why I felt my eyes begin to water, why I felt that I just lost someone who meant the world to me. I carefully lifted Tirrena's lifeless upper body to mine. Tears now flowing freely from my eyes just like they did when Alena was killed. Looking at her face I began to see who she really was, that she wasn't a demon. That in some way I did love her. I carefully and slowly laid her lifeless body back down on the bed and then I gave her one last kiss. In that kiss I put all the emotions that I was feeling from losing her, including loss and a hint of love.

In a low whisper that I knew that both Sam and Cas where ever they are, could not hear. "Please don't leave me. I wish I could remember all the love that you said we had, I… I actually believe that I'm beginning to feel the love that you were talking about. But how can I be sure that it's what you were talking about without you? Tirrena I… I think I'm beginning to fall in love with you again." Again I bent down to give her one final last kiss hiding nothing that I was feeling from anyone. 'Please come back to me.' I prayed as I kissed her and then I got off the bed and walked away. As I looked at Sam and Cas through the tears that were blinding my vision, I saw confusion and shock on both of their faces.

"Dean you ok man?" Sam asked me with worry and concern.

"Dean?" I heard Cas ask with both sadness over losing and friend and concern for me.

"I…I…" all of a sudden I feel that same headache that I had felt the first time I had a memory but this time the feeling was overwhelming. "W…what t…the H…hel…hell?" I asked as I felt my world go dark and I knew that I was falling to the ground.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all have enjoyed this chapter of Tirrena Devil. I haven't gotten any reviews yet but I hope that I do soon. Hope you all are doing well and that you have a great holiday. Happy holidays to you all and please know that Chapter 7 will be up soon.**


	8. 7:The Return of the Devil Princess

Chapter 7: The Return of the Devil Princess

Castiel's POV

As we laid Dean on the opposite bed I turned towards Tirrena, sensing something happening. As I looked to her hands and her face I saw slight movement. _'Tirrena?'_ I asked myself wondering if what I saw was real or just wishful thinking. _'Could Dean have healed her and brought her back to life?'_

"Uh Cas what's going on with Tirrena?" Sam asked me.

As I turned around I saw that Tirrena was floating in the air. I noticed her body becoming enflamed with Hell fire. "I have no idea Sam." Replied as I cautiously backed away from Tirrena and pulled Sam and Dean's unconscious body to the floor with fear that something big was about to happen.

* * *

Tirrena's POV

As I opened my eyes I first noticed that I was levitating. I then heard the sound of my hell hound Damon, and my tiger with crow wings Demon coming closer to me. I felt my power's returning and even more power coming to me.

_~Flashback~_

"_Your and Angel." I said with venom as I looked at this angel in front of me._

"_And you're the Satan's daughter so what?" The angel replied._

"_You know who I am?" I asked my interest at an all time high now._

"_Yes. I know a bit about you." He replied._

"_Well what do you know?" I asked curious as to what he knew._

"_I know that you hate mortals with a passion. You at first started off granting wishes to women who felt wronged by their men. Then you turned to torturing souls in Hell." He explained with an angelic grin on his face._

"_Well you know quite a bit about me yet I know nothing about you. So tell me angel who are you?" I asked giving him my best flirtatious smile._

"_They call me Castiel." He said with a smile._

"_Castiel? Well Mr. Castiel what do you want with me?" I asked wondering why this Castiel was actually talking to me._

"_I what you to see the good that mortal beings have in them. I know that you have only seen the bad side of them but have you actually seen any of the good that they have in them?" He asked me thinking that he knew all that I was and what I was thinking._

"_Look all mortal beings are the same. They all are horrid living creatures that don't deserve to walk this earth." I said the venom raising in my voice._

"_You think so?" He asked his eyebrows raised._

"_I know so." I said knowing that all these mortal beings are all horrid._

"_Come with me." He said taking my hand and taking me who knows where._

_~End of Flashback~_

When I opened my eyes I notice Sam, Dean, and Castiel all looking at me with a shocked expression on their faces. I also saw a hint of fear. When I looked around I saw that their fear was caused by my two beloved pets. Demon and Damon.

"Demon, Damon." I greeted as I levitated back down to the ground. My pets greeting me once my feet touched the ground.

"Demon? Damon?" Sam asked a hint of fear his voice.

"Yeah their my pets. They must have been worried about me." I said petting both of them.

"Your pets?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah Sam her pets. Hey Damon." Dean said as he knelt down and allowed Damon to come over to him.

"You know her pets, Dean?" Sam asked with even more shock and surprise.

"Yeah. They kept me company while Tirrena was off torturing souls. Isn't that right Demon?" Dean explained as he began petting Demon.

"Y…you remember that?" I asked worried that this might be some kind of trick.

"Yeah I remember a little bit not everything but enough to know that you were the one that saved me from really being tortured." He said a sparkle in his eyes as he grinned his sexy grin that always makes my knees go weak.

"Tirrena you ok?" Castiel asked me, I knew that he could see my head spinning.

"I…I'm fine. But I have some unfinished business to get to in Hell. But first I need you Winchester boys to take me to the exact location that you dropped my brother Lucifer and my brother Michael into that hole." I said putting on my Devil face on.

"What? Why?" Both Dean and Sam asked me.

"So I can release them and so they can help me take back Hell." I said my evilness coming through.

"WHAT?!" All three of them asked in shock and disbelief.

"Look I need to release them to take back Hell from Crowley." I explained, ignoring the looks that they were giving me.

"But you can't release them Tirrena, you know that by releasing them there will be another Apocalypse." Castiel said the urgency in his voice.

"You think I care? Cause I don't." I said my anger and the demon in me rising. "So lets go. I'll transport your car with us." I said giving all three of them my death glare.

"Ok." Dean said. I could tell that he was becoming scared of me but I knew that time was of the essence and that we had to get them out now.

We all joined hands and by lending Castiel some of my power we all made it to the spot all in one piece.

I lifted my arm outstretched where I could feel the presence of my father and my Uncle Michael. As I chanted the spell to release them I could feel my body begin to go weak, and then there they were. My father Lucifer and my Uncle Michael.

"Tirrena!" Both my father and uncle Michael said with concern as my father caught me in his arms just as my body began to collapse.

"Papa. Uncle." I said weakly a smile forming on my face. "It's good to have you both back."

* * *

AN: I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Hope you all are having a great New Year. And I hope that you are enjoying the story so far.


End file.
